


don't play with fire

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Jangan pernah sekali-kali mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak soal Hinata di hadapan Tsukishima.[Untuk event Flash Fic Fest]





	don't play with fire

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter Haikyuu dan segala propertinya adalah milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Enjoy!

"Si pendek itu, sudah main volinya berantakan, tapi mulutnya besar sekali; pamer sana-sini," Tsukishima menggerutu dalam langkahnya menuju toilet.

  
"Maksudmu Hinata, si rambut oranye itu?" Sahut entah pemain mana yang tahu-tahu berjalan di sebelahnya. Pengganggu apa pula ini? Niat ingin menenangkan diri malah berakhir begini. "Aku juga heran bagaimana bocah tidak berguna itu bisa jadi pemain inti, _middle blocker_ lagi," dan si penganggu ikut-ikutan menggerutu.

Tsukishima tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, membanting pemain tak dikenal itu ke dinding terdekat dengan tangan mencengkeram erat kerah kaosnya. Pemuda itu tampak kesakitan, mungkin punggungnya keropos atau bagaimana, bukan urusannya.

  
"Perhatikan lidahmu saat berbicara," dua bola mata di balik kacamatanya mungkin bisa melubangi apa saja andai ia sakti (sayangnya tidak), Tsukishima memilih untuk memperingati, "kau tidak akan berbicara seperti itu mengenai teman satu timku, atau," kalimat terakhir diucap penuh penekanan, "kau akan berurusan denganku."

  
Si lawan bicara itu seketika mengangguk ngeri. "A-aku hanya bercanda saja, kawan," balasnya sok akrab seolah mereka berteman. "Galak sekali _sih_ , padahal kau sendiri yang berkata tidak-tidak soal dia tadi."

  
Apa-apaan? Sudah membicarakan hal buruk soal tim orang, kini malah dia yang disalahkan? Tsukishima memberi pelototan tajam dengan desisan, "enyahlah dari sini, sekarang," dan pemuda itu langsung terdiam dan cepat-cepat pergi setelah cengkeramannya terhenti.

  
Setidaknya, meskipun dia seringkali mengolok-olok Hinata, dia akan sakit hati juga jika orang lain melakukan hal yang sama.


End file.
